Twisted Love
by KSarah
Summary: Everyone has their own love story ours is a little twisted. We hate each other yet we like each other. Rajvi Story! The plot is inspired from a web series...Read to know more... *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

One girl was coming out from the CID Bureo she was wearing a white color knee length dress her hairs were open and her eyes were covered with blue colour goggles and was carrying a matching handbag….many reporters were already waiting for her outside she was about to enter in her car when those reporters gathered around her

Reporter1 - miss Purvi Banerjee! aapka kya kehna hai iss murder case ke bare mai? kya aapne sach mai Mr. Akash Sindal ka khoon kiya tha?

Purvi - jee nahi! mene kisi ka khoon nahi kiya isliye to CID ne mujhe jaane diya because kisi ke paas koi proof nahi hai aur proof hoga bhi kaha se jab mene ye khoon kiya hi nahi!

Reporter2 - mam hume to ye sunne ko mila hai ki aapke khilaf jitne bhi saboot the vo sab mita diye gaye isliye to aapke investigative officer Rajat Kumar ko CID se nikaal diya gaya!

Purvi - mai jis profession mai hu humare khilaf aise rumours kaafi common hai so I can't say anything!

Reporter3 - mam hume to ye bhi sunne mai aaya tha ki aapka aur aapke investigative officer Rajat Kumar ka affair chal raha tha isliye unnhone aapke khilaf saare saboot mita diye! kya ye sach hai ki aapka aur Rajat Kumar ka affair tha ya fir bass ek rumour?

Purvi (removing her goggles) - mere bare mai jo rumours aap log sunte hai vahi aapke liye thik hai because mera sach aap log handle nahi kar paaoge! (a victory smile appeared on her face she winked)

Reporter1 - mam aap itni successful model hai to aapko kya lagta hai iss murder case ka asar aapke career par padega?

One man was watching the interview on his TV screen seating in his room….he was sipping the drink from the bottle he angrily throwed the bottle on the TV and the screen breaks down…his sister comes in his room hearing the loud voice

Tania - Rajat! ye kya kiya tumne?

Rajat(loudly) - I will kill you Purvi Banerjee! I will not let you go so easily. You have messed with a wrong person this time!

Tania (shaking him) - hosh mai aao Rajat! pagal ho gaye ho tum.….kya halat bana kar rakhi hai tumne apni! mera bhai jo itna kaabil CID officer tha aaj bass ek sharabi ban kar reh gaya hai!

Rajat ignored her completely he pushed her aside and moved to a another room…many pictures of Purvi and news articles about her were sticked on the wall a cross sign was put on her picture with a marker.…

Rajat (angrily) - tumne iss baar galat aadmi se panga liya hai miss Purvi Banerjee! tumne mere saath ye thik nahi kiya….tumne sirf apne faayde ke liye mujhe istemal kiya hai (loudly) areee pyaar karne laga tha mai tumse aur tumne meri jindagi mera career sab kuch barbad karke rakh diya! I swear I will kill you (he picked the marker and started darken the cross sign on her picture)

Meanwhile Tania entered in the room she looked at Purvi's picture in disgust.

Tania - mene tumse pehle bhi kaha tha Rajat ki vo ladki thik nahi hai lekin tum kisi ki baat sunte hi kaha ho!

Rajat (irritated) - just leave me alone Tania! I am not in a mood to listen anything!

Tania (angrily) - tumhara roj ka yahi hai! uss ladki ne pagal bana diya hai tumhe! (indicating at the wall) ye dekho ye sab photo ye articles vo tumhara obsession ban chuki hai!

Rajat (angrily) - haan hai vo mera obsession! aaj tak mujhe kisi ne nahi haraya lekin iss ladki ne mujhe haraya hi nahi puri tarah se barbad karke rakh diya! I will kill her!

Tania knew there was no use of arguing with him so she just left the house in anger.

A/N - okay so in this story Rajat and Purvi both are in not so sanskari avatar :p Their character may be a little villain type also but that's how it is! please let me know if you guys would like to read it further or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Rajat was seating in a bar sipping his drink thinking about Purvi.

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

 **SIX MONTHS BACK**

A high profile murder case was reported in CID Bureo and the accused was a famous business model Purvi Banerjee….she was in interrogation room Abhijeet and Shreya were interrogating her.

Abhijeet - bataiye miss Banerjee aapne ye khoon kyu kiya?

Purvi (calmly) - aapne to proof hone se pehle hi mujhe khooni maan liya! sawal ye hona chahiye ki maine ye khoon kiya hai ya nahi?

Shreya - Akash Sindal aapka PA tha aur unnki laash aapke hi flat mai mili! flat andar se lock tha aur aap dono ke alava vaha koi nahi tha! saare saboot to issi taraf ishara kar rahe hai miss Purvi ki aap hi khooni hai!

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - aap jo bol rahi hai officer usse proof nahi theory kehte hai! aap sirf ek theory ke base par mujje arrest nahi kar sakte!

meanwhile Rajat entered in the room….he looked at Purvi she was looking very beautiful he just lost in her for a moment Purvi sensed it.

Purvi - agar aap logo ke sawal jawab khatam ho gaye ho to mai jaa sakti hu?

Abhijeet - okay! abhi ke liye aap jaa sakti hai.

Purvi - thank you officer! I hope hum dobara kabhi na mile (she started walking out Rajat was still staring at her Purvi smiled evilly thinking something)

CID got court's permission to take Purvi into their custody for one day just for interrogation.….she was locked in the interrogation room itself in darkness.…Rajat came inside the room and switched on the light Purvi kept her hand on her eyes when the light falls on her face suddenly.

Rajat - miss Banerjee! kuch sawal puchne the aapse!

Purvi removed her hand from her face and looked at Rajat he was hot indeed something was already cooking in her mind….she started crying covering her face with her palms

Rajat (concerned) - aree aap ro kyu rahi hai? (he kept his hand on her shoulder)

Purvi hugged him from his waist and cried more badly…Rajat was not able to understand why he was feeling bad for her she was just a criminal

Rajat (patting her head) - aree aap please rona band kijiye!

Purvi (crying) - mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai officer! maine ye khoon nahi kiya please mujhe jail nahi jaana!

Rajat separated her from the hug and make her drink the water.

Rajat (trying to console) - aap please mat roiye! agar aapne ye khoon nahi kiya hai to aapko kuch nahi hoga!

Purvi (holding his hand) - thank you officer! ek aap hi hai jo bol rahe hai aisa varna baaki sab ne to mujje khooni maan hi liya hai!

Rajat looked at his hand and then at her…some unknown feelings were developing in his heart

Rajat - Rajat! mera naam Rajat hai! mai baad mai aata hu shayad abhi aap sawalo ke jawab dene ki condition mai nahi hai! (he turned to go but Purvi stopped him holding his wrist)

Purvi - please mat jaao na Rajat! mujje andhere se bahut darr lagta hai!

Rajat just wanted to hug her and say nothing will happen to you I am with you but he was a responsible officer also he couldn't be sympathetic with a accused of murder.

Rajat - mai lights on rakhta hu! (he freed his hand and went outside locking the door)

Purvi (wiping tears) - tum to gaye Rajat! andhere se darr? ohh please cut the crap! (she smiled victoriously)

Purvi got freed the next day….Rajat went to Purvi's house because she had called him…her flat door was already open so he went inside…

Rajat - koi hai?

Purvi heard the sound of the shower and moved inside a room.

Purvi (loudly) - Rajat! bass 2 minute I am taking a shower!

Rajat was getting very nervous he was not sure why he was here…why he started developing feelings for a accused of murder or may be a murderer in real

Purvi came out of the bathroom wearing a white colour bathrobe her hairs were wet and some hairs were falling on her cheeks she was looking very hot it was getting difficult for Rajat to control himself his head was sweating due to nervousness….Purvi stepped close to him and touched his forehead

Purvi - ye aapko itna pasina kyu aa raha hai?

Rajat (removing the sweat) - nahi aisi to koi baat nahi hai!

Purvi (sad face,holding his hand) - thank you Rajat ki aap yaha aaye mere kehne par! aap jaante hai duniya ke liye mai ek bahut badi business model hu lekin sach to yahi hai ki mai ek tanha ladki hu jiska iss duniya mai koi nahi hai! pata nahi kyu aapse milne ke baad lagata hai jaise mera bhi iss duniya mai koi hai jo meri fikar karta hai! (hugging him) bahut darr lagta hai mujje Rajat aise akele rehne mai!

Rajat felt a sensation in his body with her touch he was losing his control….Purvi broke the hug and kissed on his lips he was very shocked at her sudden act his eyes wide open….Purvi started kissing him passionately he just lost his senses and started kissing her back with same passion….

they started meeting after that and their relationship started Purvi was very smart she knew how to manipulate him he was totally in her control now.…Rajat and Purvi were seating on Purvi's bed she was hugging him resting her head on his chest and he was caressing her hairs wrapping his hand around her shoulder.

Purvi - mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai Rajat! mujhe jail nahi jaana!

Rajat (kissing her hairs) - don't worry mai hu na tumhare saath! I Love You

Purvi (smiling) - I Love You too!

Rajat destroyed all the proofs against Purvi and due to which he lost his job as a CID officer and after Purvi set free he got to know that she was just playing some games with him.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Rajat sipped his drink trying to forget the betrayal of Purvi he was angry upon himself to trust her…everybody told her how manipulative she is but he was just mad in her love….suddenly he spotted Purvi entering in the bar she looked at him he smiled fakely and waved his hand….Purvi smiled with attitude and moved close to her and sat on the table beside him.

Rajat - so how are you miss Purvi Banerjee? kaisa lag raha hai aapko ab aap par koi charges nahi hai!

Purvi (sipping her drink) - well! all thanks to you.…agar aap na hote to koi aur hota (she shrugged her shoulder and smiled)

Rajat (gritting teeths) - kya mila tumhe meri feelings ke saath khelkar? pyaar karne laga tha mai tumse!

Purvi - ohh! Please cut the crap…Love is just a excuse that Lust uses! their is nothing in this world call love.

Rajat - why are you like this?

Purvi (shrugging her shoulder) - well! I don't know. Kabhi kabhi to mai sochti hu ki mai itni hot nahi hoti to mera kya hota?

Rajat - you are such a manipulative bi…..

Purvi (cuts him) - ahaaa! I know very well what I am! so don't bother to remind me.

Rajat (sarcastic smile) - vaise ek baat puchu? (she nodded her head still sipping her drink) ye khoon tumne hi kiya tha na?

Purvi (smiling) - haan! lekin tum kya koi bhi ye proof nahi kar paayega!

Rajat (impressed) - itna confidence?

Purvi - Rajat Kumar jo CID ka sabse kabil officer tha vo meri baato mai aa gaya ab iss se acha aur kya proof du mai apni kaabiliyat ka!

Rajat - miss Purvi tum iss baar galat aadmi se ulajh gai ho chalo jo murder tumne kiya vo to proof nahi ho paaya lekin jo murder tum nahi karogi vo jarur proof hoga aur tum jail ke andar (meaningful smile)

Purvi - challenge accepted! mai bhi dekhti hu Rajat Kumar mujhse apna badla lene ke liye kis hadd tak jaa sakta hai! (keeping hand on his chest) vaise I must say aapke saath iss khel mai bahut maja aayega!

Rajat (twisting her hand behind her back) - you just wait and watch!

She smiled sarcastically and freed her hand.

A/N - well I guess you guys are not liking this story I have got such a cold response for it! I know Rajvi's character is grey shade and a little different from my regular stories. Please review and let me know if you guys are liking it or not!


	3. Chapter 3

Some days passed like this Purvi was about to leave for her house after attending a fashion show. She was in the parking lot of the building she insert the keys and was about to open the car door when suddenly someone pulled her holding her wrist. Before she could understand anything the man pinned her to the wall keeping his both hands on two sides of wall blocking her way. She lifted her face up and saw Rajat.

Purvi - tum! tum yaha kar rahe ho?

Rajat (kissing her neck) - bass tumse milne aaya hu!

Purvi (pushing him back,angry) - ye kya badtameeji hai?

Rajat (rubbing his thumb on her lips) - ye badtameeji nahi hai jaan ye to mera pyaar hai tumhare liye. You know na how much I love you.

Purvi (rolling her eyes) - okay now stop this nonsense and come to the point. Why are you here?

Rajat (dramatically) - haaye! tumhari issi adda par to mai fida hu. Okay let's come to the point (he removed a lighter from his pocket and lighten it near her face) let's the game begin jaan. Tick tok tick tok (he make the sound of a clock)

Purvi (confused) - I didn't get this!

Rajat (smiling) - you will get this as soon as you will reached home. (kissing her cheeks) have a good day my love (he left the place)

Purvi (in mind) - kya pak raha hai isske dimag mai?

She shook her head and headed towards her house.

She was very tired by now she decided to take a shower she entered inside the bathroom humming a song. as soon as she entered she was shocked to see the scenario

Purvi (shocked) - what the.…..

Her ex boyfriend Viraj Raichand's dead body was inside her bathtub the bathtub was covered with full of blood one knife was lying on the floor.

She understood what Rajat meant she nodded her head in disappointment and a smile appeared on her face.

Purvi (impressed) - not bad Rajat Kumar! I am impressed. Ab to game mai aur bhi maja aayega!

She informed CID about the dead body. her house was sealed and she had to shifted to a hotel. She was called to CID bureo for interrogation. She was seating in the interrogation room Abhijeet and Shreya were interrogating her.

Abhijeet - to iss khoon ke baare mai aapka kya kehna hai miss Purvi?

Purvi (casually) - mera iss baar bhi vahi kehna hai ki mene ye khoon nahi kiya! vaise jisne bhi ye khoon kiya hai bahut acha kiya (angrily) that bloody viraaj he deserved this. Acha hua marr gaya kamina.

Abhijeet - aapko unnki maut ka jara sa bhi dukh nahi hai? kahi sach mai aapne hi to unnka khoon nahi kiya?

Purvi (sigh) - I wish mene ye khoon kiya hota but sadly mene ye khoon nahi kiya.

Shreya - Viraj Raichand ki dead body aapke bathroom se mili hai aur murder weapon par aapke finger prints bhi hai. saare saboot aapke khilaf hai!

Purvi (in disbelief) - oh come on officer. mai aapko itni bevkoof lagti hu kya? agar mene ye khoon kiya hota to mai murder weapon vaha par kyu chodti and above all mai apni ungaliyo ke nishan destroy kar deti weapon par se.

Abhijeet - Viraj Raichand se aapka kya rishta hai?

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - ab aap log mujhse interrogation karne bina homework ke to aaye nahi honge (sighed) okay I had an affair with Viraj Raichand! just an casual affair nothing serious.

Abhijeet (understanding) - I see! (showing her a newspaper article) ye news article issme likha hai ki Viraj Raichand ne media ke saamne aapko thappad maara tha! mai vajah jaan sakta hu usski?

Purvi - he was over possessive about me. (shrugging her shoulder) so you know!

Shreya - humesha aapke aaspaas wale logo ke hi khoon ho jaate hai. badi ajeeb baat hai na?

Purvi - itefaq! (looking at Shreya) coincidence you know!

Abhijeet - thik hai! abhi ke liye aap jaa sakti hai

Purvi (smiling) - Thank you so much officer! (she left the place)

Shreya (amazed) - sir ye ladki chiz kya hai? itna confidence! ya to ye humesha sach hi bolti hai ya fir itna jhuth bolti hai ki ye khud hi ussko sach maan leti hai.

Abhijeet - naa kisi chiz ka darr hai na parwah! she is totally different.

Purvi reached her hotel and was about to enter inside when someone pulled her holding her hand and took her in a corner.

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - to kaisi rahi miss Purvi? To ye tha mera pehla vaar.

Purvi (smiling) - I am impressed! khel to abhi shuru hua hai maja to ab aayega.

Rajat - iss baar aap nahi bachengi! iss baar to mai aapko jail bhejkar rahunga.

Purvi - ye to vaqt hi batayega ki kaun jail ke andar hoga aur kaun bahar (she winked at him and went from there)

Purvi was called for a inauguration ceremony of a orphanage. She didn't wanted to go there but her best friend Simran forced her so she decided to go.

She stepped outside her car media and the people gathered around her. She looked at the board outside pictures of small children's were sticked on the board she felt nostalgic her feets trembled something was bothering her. her eyes filled with tears she couldn't go inside she again sat in her car and locked the door.

The officials of orphanage tried to stop her but she didn't she drove towards the hotel without doing the inauguration.

It was night time Purvi was seating on the bed breaking her fingers one by one lost in her thoughts meanwhile her best friend Simran entered inside unlocking the door with spare key.

Simran (angrily) - ye mai kya sun rahi hu Purvi? tu inauguration kiye bina hi aa gai vaha se!

Purvi (upset) - please Simran don't start now. I want to rest (she lay down on her bed hugging a pillow)

Simran (softly) - kab tak Purvi aakhir kab tak apne ateet mai jeeyegi?

Purvi (irritated) - can I please sleep now?

Simran (understanding) - I am sorry! tu so jaa (she kissed on her forehead and left the place)

Purvi was sleeping when suddenly she woke up seeing a nightmere which was her life's reality. She was scared her head was sweating she gulped the water trying to be normal.

She was very selfish and heartless girl for this world but only she knew why she was like this.

She wanted to cry but her throat felt dry. She slept after taking the sleeping pills.

Past is Past They Say…..but it's hard to forget when it constantly haunts you.

A/N - please take this story as a story. I know many of you may not like it but I am loving writing on my Rajvi's dark shade character! Please do review if you like this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi went to the CID bureo with a CCTV footage…she handed over the footage to Abhijeet and sat on the chair opposite him keeping her legs on legs with a attitude…

Abhijeet (looking at the CD) - ye kya hai?….he looked at Purvi…aur aapke yaha aane ki vajah jaan sakta hu mai?

Purvi - ye proof hai officer iss baat ka ki mene Viraaj Raichand ka khoon nahi kiya hai….she smiled meaningfully….thoda taras aa gaya mujhe aap logo par to socha help kar du mai aapki!

Abhijeet (fake smile) - aapne humare baare mai itna socha usske liye thank you miss Banerjee!

Purvi - pleasure is all mine officer….she smiled sarcastically

Abhijeet glared her angrily and played the CD on his laptop it was a CCTV footage of bar where Rajat was seen removing finger prints from Purvi's leftover glass and a footage of Purvi's building where he was seen going inside the building…Abhijeet was shocked to see the footage…

Purvi - I think ye footage dekhne ke baad mujhe aapko kuch bhi samjhane ki jarurat nahi hai officer…

Abhijeet - iss footage se sirf itna saabit hota hai ki Rajat aapki building mai aaya tha ye saabit nahi hota ki ye khoon ussne kiya hai!

Purvi - I knew it officer! Rajat Kumar aapka ex officer aur dost hai aap ussko bachane ki koshish to karenge hi…she said with a meaningful look

Abhijeet (angrily) - kya matlab hai aapka miss banerjee? aap hum par aise ilzaam nahi laga sakti agar Rajat gunahgar hai to usse saja jarur milegi! kaanoon sabke liye barabar hai….par ye saboot usse gunahgar saabit karne ke liye kaafi nahi hai!

Purvi (understanding) - I see! chaliye koi baat nahi mera farz tha aapko batana ab aage aapko kya karna hai aap decide kijiye!

She smiled and left the bureo…Abhijeet banged his hand on the table in frustration…..

Purvi reached her hotel she parked her car in the parking lot and turned to go but someone pulled her in a corner holding her wrist…she lifted her face up and saw Rajat!

Purvi - Hello! Mr. Rajat Kumar…..she smiles at him

Rajat (angrily) - tum samajhti kya ho apne aap ko?….he kept his hand on her neck…abhi khade khade jaan le sakta hu mai tumhari!

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - go on Mr. Rajat Kumar! I won't stop you…

Rajat angrily glared her and removed his hands from her neck..

Rajat - tumne ye thik nahi kiya miss banerjee! tum CID bureo tak pahuch gai….I hate you for this!

Purvi - I hate you more Mr. Kumar!

Rajat (irritated) - youuuu…..

he gave a deadly glare to her and turned to go but she stopped him holding his wrist and pinned him to the wall before Rajat could understand anything she started kissing him on his lips roughly….he was shocked at her sudden act but he too responded kissing her with same passion..after sometime Purvi broke the kiss..

Purvi - see you in the evening at my hotel room…..she winks at him and left from there

Rajat was still in shock he was trying to understand what has just happened….

 **In Evening**

Rajat reached the hotel and rang Purvi's room door bell she opened the door….she moved aside let him come in and closed the door…

Rajat(suspiciously)- tumne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya hai?

Purvi smiled and moved close to the table on which wine bottle was kept…she started pouring wine in two glasses and moved close to Rajat forwarding him a glass of wine…

Rajat (suspicious) - kahi iss wine mai tumne kuch milaya to nahi hai?

Purvi (moving her lips close to his ears) - jaher milaya hai mene wine mai….she murmured in his ears

Rajat (taking the glass) - fir to mai ye wine jarur piyunga….he smiles and touched his glass with her glass…cheers

Purvi smiled and they both started sipping the drink…Purvi took the glass from him and kept it on the table again….she picked a big knife from the table and moved close to him…she started running the knife on his face..

Rajat - maarne ka iraada hai kya?

Purvi (smiling) - tumhari itni achi kismat kaha ki tumhe mere haatho maut naseeb ho….she continues running the knife on his face and gave a small cut on his face

Rajat - tumhare iraade mujhe kuch thik nahi lag rahe!

Purvi - that's right….she pushed him to the wall with a jerk and started sucking the blood from his cheeks where she had gave him a cut…

Rajat - you hate me right?

Purvi (looking at him) - yes I do!

Rajat - fir ye sab?

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - I hate you but you are hot and irresistible also so let's call it a fatal attraction….she looked at him with a meaningful look

Rajat (understanding) - fatal attraction? nice term…he was impressed

Purvi - let's not waste more time!

she started kissing him on his lips harshly he too responded with the same passion and roughness…

 **Next Afternoon**

Abhijeet and other CID team reached Rajat's house and arrested him….he was in the interrogation room.

Rajat - Abhijeet sir aapne mujhe kis basis par arrest kiya hai? aapke paas mere khilaf koi saboot nahi hai…

Abhijeet - humare paas tumhare khilaf saare saboot hai….he played a audio file in his phone Rajat was shocked to hear the audio

Audio - Miss Banerjee! hum kab tak ye chuha billi ka khel khelte rahenge? chaliye ab khatam karte hai ye sab….mene Viraaj Raichand ka khoon sirf aapko fasane ke liye kiya tha lekin ab lagta hai mujhe vo nahi karna chahiye tha!

Rajat remembered the last night incident he understood why she had invited him at her place…how could he be so stupid to confess all this infront of her..he angrily banged his hand on the table..

Rajat - bloody bit**!

Abhijeet - mind your language Mr. Rajat Kumar! aap CID bureo mai khade hai…

Rajat's blood was boiling in anger he was very angry if Purvi was infront of him he would have killed her for sure…

A/N - I have compressed the story! I will end it in 2-3 chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Rajat was in CID's custody Tarika came to meet him…she was very angry upon Rajat…

Tarika (angrily) - Rajat mene kabhi nahi socha tha ki tum kisi se apna badla lene ke liye itna gir jaaoge!

Rajat - Tarika ek baar meri baat suno please help me…tum kaise bhi karke Abhijeet sir ke phone se vo audio file delete kar do!

Tarika (in disbelief) - tumhe sach mai aisa lagta hai ki mai tumhari madad karungi inn sab mai….tum itni badi bevkoofi kaise kar sakte ho Rajat! tum ek baar fir se uss ladki ki baato mai aa gaye!

Rajat - I don't know Tarika! jab bhi mai uss ladki ke saath hota hu I just lost my senses mera dimag kaam karna band kar deta hai…pata nahi ussme aisa kya hai naa chahte hue bhi mai usski taraf khincha chala jaata hu….he holds her hands…tum meri bahen ho na bass ek aakhri baar meri madad kar do please!

Tarika (understanding) - thik hai lekin isske baad mujhse kuch bhi umeed mat rakhna.

Rajat hugged her happily…she separated him

Tarika - mai koshish karti hu Abhi ke phone se vo audio file delete karne ki….she left the room

Tarika entered inside the bureo and was shocked to see everyone in so much tension…Abhijeet was looking very frustrated shouting on Pankaj..

Abhijeet (angrily) - vo audio file kharab kaise ho gaya ussme koi aawaj hi nahi aa rahi hai!

Pankaj (scared) - mujhe kaise pata hoga Sir? vo audio to aapke phone mai tha na?

Abhijeet - damn it….he angrily banged his hand on the table

Tarika moved close to him and kept a hand on his shoulder.

Tarika (concerned) - kya hua Abhijeet? tum itna pareshan kyu lag rahe ho?

Abhijeet - kya batau mai aapko Tarika ji! jis audio file mai Rajat ka confession tha vo audio file pata nahi kaise kharab ho gai ussme kuch aawaj hi nahi aa rahi hai….Tarika was shocked to hear this...mujhe to kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai!

Tarika (in mind) - audio file destroy ho gai? lekin kaise?

Rajat was released from CID's custody because of lack of evidence against him…

 **At Purvi's Hotel**

Purvi entered inside her room as soon as she switched on the light she was shocked to See Rajat standing inside the room pointing gun on her..

Purvi (shocked) - tum! tum room ke andar kaise ghuse?

Rajat (smirked) - jaise uss din tumhare ghar mai ghus gaya tha!

Purvi shook her head in disappointment and moved close to him…she kept her hand on his chest..

Purvi - to kaisi rahi ek raat CID ki custody mai? macharo ne jyada pareshan to nahi kiya aapko?….she smiled sarcastically

Rajat kept the gun on her head with his one hand and twisted her hand behind her back with his other hand..

Rajat - vo audio file destroy kaise hui?

Purvi smiled and pushed him back with a jerk….she moved close to the bed and lay down..

Purvi (closed eyes) - uss audio file mai mene virus daal diya tha jis se vo kuch hi ghanto mai destroy ho gai….she got up and moved close to the cupboard and took out one dress…abhi tumhare sawal khatam ho gaye ho to mai ready ho jaau?

Rajat pinned her to the wall holding her shoulder and look into her eyes intensely..

Rajat - kyu kiya tumne aisa? agar bachana hi tha to fasaya kyu?

Purvi (smiling) - find out if you can….she kisses his cheeks….I am getting late…she patted his cheeks and moved inside the bathroom

Rajat banged his hand on the wall and left the place…Purvi reached a orphanage she entered inside a room where many small children's were playing Purvi's eyes filled with tears suddenly her head started spinning and she fainted over there..

 **In Night**

Purvi was in the bar area of her hotel sipping her drink trying to forget the haunting memories of her past…she was very drunk by now but still not ready to stop meanwhile Rajat came there and sat on the table infront of her..

Purvi (shocked) - tum…tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Rajat - mai yaha tumhare liye aaya hu!

Purvi - mere liye?

Rajat - Purvi Banerjee jo kisi se nahi darrti jo ek dam heartless hai feelingless hai jaisa ki hum sab jaante hai vo achanak se aaj ek orphanage mai behosh ho gai? isski vajah jaanne aaya hu mai…he picked a glass and gulped the drink in one go

Purvi (angrily) - it's none of your concern…

Rajat - I am concerned about everything which is related to you…vo kya hai na mera manna hai ki hume apne dosto ki khabar ho na ho lekin apne dusmano ki har ek baat ki khabar rakhni chahiye!

Purvi - I am feeling sleepy…she picked a glass and gulped the drink a tear rolled down her cheeks Rajat noticed it.

Rajat (wiping her tears) - Purvi Banerjee roti bhi hai? strange!

Purvi (getting up) - meri aankh mai kuch chala gaya tha….I am feeling very sleepy…she started walking from there

Purvi reached her room and entered inside Rajat too went behind her….she didn't allowed him to come but he was too stubborn to listen anything…finally she give up and let him come inside and closed the door..

Purvi (holding his collar) - kyu aaye ho tum yaha? mujhe mere haal par chod do mujje tumhari sympathy ki koi jarurat nahi hai...her eyes filled with tears she sat on the bed covering her face with her palms…

Rajat - mai yaha koi sympathy dikhane nahi aaya hu mai yaha tumhare liye aaya hu…Purvi looked at him in disbelief….mai jaanta hu tum utni strong ho nahi jitna logo ke saamne banne ki koshish karti ho….he moved close to the bed and took out bottle of sleeping pills from the side drawer…roj raat ko tumhe inn sleeping pills ki jarurat padti hai sone ke liye!

Purvi - please go from here…she said looking away

Rajat (stubbornly) - no! I won't….Purvi looked at him in shock…mai aaj raat yahi rukna chahta hu tumhari nind par pehra dena chahta hu taaki aaj koi bura sapna koi buri yaad tumhe pareshan na kar paaye aur tum aaram se so sako bina sleeping pills ki help ke….Purvi's eyes filled with tears….agar tum izazat do to! may I?…he asked for her permission

a tear rolled down her cheeks she nodded her head in yes…Rajat smiled and moved close to bed and sat beside her….she hugged him tightly resting her head on his chest…he kissed on her forehead and wiped her tears…they both lay down beside each other soon Purvi drifted to sleep still hugging him tightly..

A/N - dear guest I will write on Kavi whenever I will get any idea and a good plot…


	6. Chapter 6

Rajat called Purvi at a isolated warehouse….she reached there and was shocked to see Rajat punching a sack(bori) continuously which was tied in the middle of the room as a punching bag….

Purvi - Rajat! ye tum kya kar rahe ho?

Rajat (looking at her) - welcome miss Banerjee!

Purvi noticed some blood stains on the sack..

Purvi - Rajat! Iss bori mai kya hai?

Rajat moved close to her and holds her by her shoulder…

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - Purvi! do you trust me?

Purvi (shocked) - what?

Rajat - tumhe mujh par bharosa hai?

Purvi - no! bilkul bhi nahi….she removed his hand from her shoulder

Rajat (smiling) - well! same here….he moved close to the sack….mere paas tumhare liye ek gift hai….

he pulled the sack down and removed the dori Purvi was hell shocked to see the man inside the sack…she felt weak in her knees and was about to fall down but Rajat holds her from her shoulder stopped her from falling….tears formed in her eyes she looked at Rajat with shocking expressions

Rajat (assuring) - tumhara gunehgar tumhare saamne hai Purvi! tum isse jo saja dena chaho de sakti ho!

Purvi looked at the man he was in a unconscious state because of Rajat's beating….she looked at the man with disgust and hate he was the reason behind Purvi's trust issues and her bitch like behaviour…tears started rolling down Purvi's cheeks…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Purvi belonged to a small town she came to Mumbai because of her new job….she was a simple and shy girl and was staying with her best friend simran in her house….she met a guy named Samar in her office he was her manager….Samar and Purvi became good friends in a very short span of time and one fine day he proposed her…Purvi rejected his proposal but after alot of convincing she accepted his proposal as she too was in love with him…

everything was going well but one day Purvi got to know that she is pregnant with Samar's child….she was in Samar's house to tell him about her pregnancy…Purvi was seating on the sofa with expressionless face she was very worried

Samar (holding her hand) - kya hua baby? why are you looking so tensed?

Purvi (nervously) - Samar! I am pregnant!

Samar was hell shocked to hear the news his expressions changed from disbelief to anger…

Samar - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum? ye kaise ho sakta hai? humne to precautions use kiye the na?

Purvi (teary) - mujhe nahi pata Samar! I don't know! I am sorry…she covered her face with her palms and started crying

Samar took a deep breath and calmed himself down

Samar - I am sorry! tum please rona band karo….he hugs her….ye bacha humara hai! tum bilkul tension mat lo mai sab kuch thik kar dunga…he separated her and wiped her tears

Purvi (tears flowing) - mai ye bacha rakhna chahti hu Samar! ye humare pyaar ki nishani hai!

Samar (assuring) - tum jaisa chahti ho vaisa hi hoga…hum kal hi doctor ke clinic jaayenge tumhara checkup karwane aur hum bahut hi jald shadi bhi kar lenge...he kisses her forehead

Purvi (in disbelief) - tum sach keh rahe ho na?

He nodded his head in yes Purvi smiled with tears and hugged him.

Purvi - I Love You Samar!

Samar (caressing her hairs) - I Love You too!

Samar took her to the doctor's clinic the next day Purvi was very nervous but she was happy that Samar was with her… Purvi was given a injection and when she opened her eyes she found herself in the operation theatre she was not able to decide anything…

Purvi found the ground missing beneath her feets when she came to know that her baby was just get aborted and doctor had also removed her uterus on instructions of Samar….Purvi was shattered to know that she can never conceive ever her life was screwed just in seconds….

Samar never came to meet her after that she was totally heartbroken some days passed like this Purvi had stopped going out she has become an alcoholic she decided to ask Samar what was her fault….she went to Samar's house one night…

Purvi (teary) - kyu kiya tumne mere saath aisa Samar….she holds his collar….kya galti thi meri? Jawab do…she shouted

Samar jerked her hand angrily and pushed her to the floor.

Samar (angrily) - tumhari galti ye hai ki tum ek characterless ladki ho jo pata nahi kiska bacha mere gale bandhana chahti thi….he started laughing….hahahhaah ab na to bacha raha aur afsos ab tum bhi bacha paida karne laayak nahi rahi!

Purvi was hell shocked to hear all this from him she looked at him in disgust….tears formed in her eyes she got up and gave a tight slap on his cheeks

Purvi (angrily) - how dare you! tumhari himmat kaise hui mere character par ungli uthane ki!

Samar (holding her hairs tightly) - saali do takke ki ladki agar tu itni hi sati savitri hoti na to kabhi mere saath sone ko raaji nahi hoti…he slaps hard that she falls down on the floor….tujh jaisi characterless ladkiyo ko mai ache se jaanta hu paiso wala ladka dekha nahi ki fasane ke liye ready rehti ho….he took out some money from drawer and throw it on her face….ye rahi teri kimat! teri aukaat se jyada hi hai!

Purvi was shocked to hear all this from him the guy she had loved and trusted with all her heart had betrayed her not only betrayed but had destroyed her life broke her trust…

Purvi (crying) - Samar tum mere saath aisa kaise kar sakte ho? tum to pyaar karte the na mujhse?

Samar - hahahhahah pyaar? ye shabd sirf kitaabo mai acha lagta hai Purvi…love is just a excuse that lust uses….mujhe tum pasand thi mai tumhare saath sirf kuch vaqt bitana chahta tha lekin tumhe pata nahi kyu bacha paida karna tha!

Purvi (shocked) - isska matlab tumne mujhse kabhi pyaar nahi kiya?

Samar - Pyaar mai sirf apne aap se karta hu….ye paise uthao aur dafaa ho jaao yaha se varna aisi haalat karunga ki muhh chupane tak ko jagah nahi milegi….just get lost!

tears started rolling down Purvi's cheeks she had lost her everything her life was crumbling at her feets and no matter how hard she try she can never fix it….she was totally shattered

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi clutched Rajat's shirt tightly and started crying badly…

Rajat (trying to console) - Nahi miss Banerjee! aap kamjor nahi hai….he handed her a gun…aapka gunehgar aapke saamne hai aap aaj isse saja dekar apne aap ko aazad kar lijiye!

Purvi nodded her head she took the gun in her hand Samar opened his eyes and was shocked to see Purvi standing infront of him pointing gun…

Samar (scared) - Purvi! tum….please mujhe maaf kar do! I am sorry…he joined his hands

Purvi (teary) - tum jaise insaan ko jinda rehne ka koi haq nahi hai Samar! tum insaan nahi jaanwar ho jaanwar….she pulled the trigger and a bullet got shot with a loud noise

the bullet hits on Samar's heart and he died on the spot the gun falls down from Purvi's hands she falls on her knees and started crying loudly…

Rajat (hugging her) - I Love You Purvi!

Purvi was shocked to hear this she separated from the hug and looked at him in disbelief and shock..

Rajat (cupped her face) - I am sorry for everything but I really love you! I do….he kisses her forehead

Purvi (teary) - Rajat! aaj jo tumne mere liye kiya hai na usske liye mai tumhara jitna bhi shukriya adaa karu kam hai…she holds his hands.…..tumne mujhe ek ghutan se azaadi dilaai hai usske liye mai koi bhi game haarne ke liye taiyar hu! humare cat and mouse ke game mai tum jeete aur mai haari!

Rajat - nahi! Pyaar jeeta aur hum dono dil haare….he smiled

Purvi - pyaar ka to pata nahi lekin aaj tumne mera bharosa jarur jeeta hai! thank you Rajat….she hugs him

Rajat smiled and hugged her back….

 **Some Days Later**

Rajat was at his house watching the TV when CID team arrived there….they were there with a arrest warrant against Rajat on charges of Samar's murder….Rajat was hell shocked to hear that he was fuming in anger he thought Purvi had ditched him again his blood was boiling in anger…before they could arrest him he succeeded in escaping the place…

Rajat reached Purvi's house she was busy in working on her laptop….

Rajat (angrily) - you bloody bitch! tumne fir se mujhe double cross kiya..…he points the gun on her

Purvi (shocked) - ye kya bol rahe ho tum? mene kya kiya hai?

Rajat (angrily) - tum ab jyada bholi banne ki acting mat karo! tumne mujhe Samar ke murder case mai fasa diya….Purvi was shocked to hear this...mene vo sab tumhare liye kiya tha kyunki pyaar karta hu mai tumse lekin tumne! I will kill you!

Purvi - tumhe aisa lagta hai ki mene tumhe fir se dhokha diya hai?…she smiles sarcastically….tum kehte ho tum mujhse pyaar karte ho! tumhe pata hai pyaar ki shuruaat bharose se hoti hai lekin tumhe mujh par jara bhi bharosa nahi hai….she was hurt…tumhe aisa lagta hai na ki mene tumhe dhokha diya hai to chalao goli!

Rajat was fuming in anger he tried to pull the trigger but something stopped him he puts the gun down and looked away…

Purvi (loudly) - goli chalao Rajat! I said shoot me…

Rajat (teary) - kaash mai aisa kar paata!

Purvi (angrily) - I said shoot me Mr. Rajat Kumar!

She kept on provoking him but he was not able to gather any courage to shoot her….

Purvi (loudly) - I said shoot me damn it!

Rajat closed his eyes his anger exceeded his love…lack of trust on Purvi and feeling of being betrayed was forcing him to do it….the place heard a loud voice of gun shot….Rajat opened his eyes with a jerk after hearing the voice of gun shot and saw Purvi falling down on the floor holding her stomach…

The bullet has hits Purvi on her stomach blood was continuously oozing out from her stomach the gun falls down from Rajat's hands seeing her lying on the floor in a pool of blood…

A/N - sorry for the super late update! next chapter will be the last one!

Dear guest I am really sorry about deleting my kavi stories...i was not sure about those plots I had no idea how to proceed the story further so I deleted them I am really sorry about that! now onwards I will take care of my bad habit of posting stories without thinking about the storyline! I am really sorry if that hurted anyone I am really sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Tears formed in Rajat's eyes seeing Purvi in a pool of blood he realized what he has done he ran towards her and kept her head on his laps..

Rajat - Purvi! I am sorry….he hugs her…kuch nahi hone dunga mai tumhe!

meanwhile he heard the voice of a car horn he understood CID had came there following him….he picked Purvi in his arms and managed to escape the place from the back door of the house….he rushed her to the hospital…Purvi was immediately taken inside the ICU….Rajat was filling the form he opened his purse to take out his credit card and was shocked to see a bug fixed inside it he remembered Tarika had took his purse a few days back to take out some money he understood she had fixed the bug inside it and that was the reason for his arrest warrant and not Purvi….he was feeling very guilty

he was crying continuously praying for Purvi's safety….Rajat spotted Abhijeet entering inside he hides behind a wall….Rajat got to know that Purvi was now out of danger but he was not able to meet her because his team was not ready to leave the place finally he succeeded in going inside her room…Rajat felt a pinch in his heart seeing her lying on the bed in unconscious state he moved close to her and kept a hand on her head she opened her eyes

Purvi (weakly) - mujhe pura yakin tha ki tum mujhe bacha loge! mera bharosa aur mera pyaar jeet gaya….she smiles weakly

Rajat (holding her hands,crying) - I am sorry Purvi! Please mujhe maaf kar do!

Purvi (kissing his hands) - nahi tumhe sorry bolne ki koi jarurat nahi hai….I Love You Rajat!

Rajat - I Love You too….he kisses her forehead…mai surrender kar dunga Purvi! mai apne saare crime accept karunga CID ke saamne!

Purvi (scared) - nahi Rajat! tum aisa kuch nahi karoge…..he looked at her with questioning eyes…mere paas ek twisted idea hai…she winks at him

Rajat (shocked) - ab kaunsa idea hai tumhare paas?

Purvi narrates him a plan he resisted at first but agreed after alot of convincing….Rajat left the hospital Abhijeet entered inside Purvi's room to take her statement she told them that she had tried to commit suicide and she is the one who is responsible for her condition and no one else…

 **some days later**

CID team was trying to find Rajat but was not able to….Purvi and Rajat were at the airport they had planned to leave the country so the police can never arrest them…Purvi was dressed in a ghagra choli dress her hairs were tied in a bun she had coloured her hairs white she was walking acting as if her back is crooked she was behaving like a old aged lady and Rajat was also wearing a dhoti kurta with long beards and mustache he was looking like a old aged man…they completed all the formalities with fake passports and visa's and succeeded in their plan

Rajat and Purvi were in Thailand now they were staying in a hotel…Rajat came out of his room searching for Purvi and saw her inside the swimming pool….

Rajat - tum yaha ho! mai tumhe kab se dhund raha tha!

Purvi - kyu? itna pyaar karte ho mujhse ki 5 minute bhi mere bina nahi reh sakte…she winks at him

Rajat - please bahar aao na…he forwards his hand towards her

She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside…Rajat was shocked at her sudden act he was all wet now

Rajat (a little angry) - ye kya kiya tumne?

Purvi hugged him and started kissing on his cheeks

Purvi (biting his earlobe) - kyu? tumhe pasand nahi aa raha ye sab?

Rajat was losing his senses she smiled seeing his reactions and started kissing on his lips he too responded and they kissed passionately….Rajat separated from her with a jerk

Purvi (shocked) - kya hua?

Rajat - yaha nahi room mai chalte hai…..he picked her up in his arms and took her out of the pool

Rajat entered inside the bedroom carrying her in his arms he kept her on the bed gentally meanwhile his phone rang it was from Tarika….his face became pale he cuts the call and sat on the bed holding her head

Purvi (concerned) - kya hua Rajat?

Rajat - humne ye sab thik to kiya na Purvi?

Purvi (assuring) - tum itna kyu guilty feel kar rahe ho? humne kuch bhi galat nahi kiya! apne baare mai sochna thoda sa selfish hona koi galti nahi hai!

Rajat (not sure) - I am not sure iss se to acha hota ki mai surrender kar deta!

Purvi (in disbelief) - aur fir kya hota? tum jail chale jaate aur mai fir se akeli reh jaati…she hugs him tightly…bahut mushkil se mujhe koi mila hai jisse mai apna keh sakti hu mai tumhe kabhi nahi khona chahti!

Rajat too hugs her back and tighten his grip on her

Rajat (kissing her hairs) - I am sorry! ab hum iss baare mai kabhi baat nahi karenge….I Love you….he kisses her forehead

Purvi - I Love You too!

Rajat (teasingly) - ab apna adhura kaam pura kar le…he winks at her

Purvi hits on his chest lightly and hugs him….

 **THE END**


End file.
